A New Beginning
by RisingSonic17
Summary: Joker/Ren is the new fighter to join the Smash Mansion. The Phantom Thief has always felt bothered by the fact that he was neglected by his birth parents. Everything changes when Ren meets the Umbran Witch Bayonetta. What happens next is something he never saw coming.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I'm back with a new story and finally I can introduce the DLC characters. Thankfully Fighter 5 didn't show up before writing this. I got something very sweet for a headcanon that I adore oh so much. This is all canon for my continuity. I have a number of cool stuff planned for the future and I hope you all stick around. Anyways, enjoy the story.**

It is day time in Smash Realm. Currently a very quiet day, but it will not be for very long. Master Hand and Crazy Hand announced that the newest fighters competing in the tournament will be coming to the Smash Realm today. Mario and Sonic are outside of the mansion waiting for a fighter who was said to be showing up in a little bit. Sonic in particular is excited for this fighter, he recommended the fighter to Master Hand and the sentient hand agreed. The hedgehog couldn't contain his excitement.

Mario turns to Sonic and takes note of his excitement. "This is the happiest I've ever seen you when you're not running or eating chili dogs. You must have a lot of faith in this fighter." He says.

"You bet I'm excited! Ever since I met him, he's been the coolest dude I've ever had the pleasure to hang with! Trust me Mario, you're going to love him when you see him." The sound of a cat then rings in Sonic's ear. The hedgehog knew what that meant. "They're here!" He announces.

Mario looks to see a black cat truck coming towards them. The black cat truck stops in front of the two smashers. Nine teenagers jump out of the truck. All the teenagers were wearing flashy and crazy costumes, and the black cat truck turns into a small black cat. The teenagers and the cat all strike a pose.

Sonic turn to Mario. "Mario. It is with great pleasure that I introduce you to the Phantom Thieves of Heart! Skull! Panther! Fox! Queen! Oracle! Noir! Crow! Violet! Mona! And their leader, the newest fighter joining Super Smash Brothers! Joker!" The hedgehog introduces extravagantly.

Joker gives a bow to Mario with his teammates clapping and cheering for him. "Looking cool Joker!" Mona yells excitedly.

"Well, that was the most cinematic introduction that I've ever had the pleasure of seeing." Mario says. He extends his hand to Joker. "It is good to meet you Joker. Welcome to the Smash family."

Joker shakes Mario's hand. "It is good to meet you too Mario, and thank you. Joker is actually just my code name of my alter ego. Same with the rest of my partners. We're just regular teenagers at the end of the day. My name is Ren, but I don't mind you calling me Joker."

"Okay then, Joker it is. That should be something people will get comfortable with calling you."

"I can't believe we are actually in Smash with the famous Super Mario! Can you believe this?! It's like a fever dream come to life! I can't wait to meet everyone! Especially Cloud Strife! Ahh he's so dreamy!" Oracle says excitedly with her eyes glowing.

"Can we please settle in first before you start going crazy? I want to be ready to paint perfect pictures of this world." Fox says.

"I'm ready to see Joker kick everybody's butt! My boy isn't afraid of anything!" Skull hypes up his leader.

"So, where will we be staying?" Noir asks.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand appear from the sky. All the teenagers jump in surprise at the two sentient hands, except for Oracle who was ecstatic. "I will be happy to show you where you will be staying. It's not the Phantom Thieves without all of you. You can trust me despite being a...crazy hand." Crazy Hand says.

Crazy Hand help escort the other Phantom Thieves to where they will be staying, leaving Joker and Mona together. Sonic leans on Joker's arm. "So how does it feel buddy?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"I feel a little overwhelmed to be honest, but I want to thank you for recommending me Sonic. You know you didn't have to do that." Joker says.

"Nonsense! I'm always happy to help out my SEGA brethren. I have a lot of faith in your dude, you are going to do amazingly. Don't just thank me either." Sonic points up to Master Hand. "Thank the Master Hand with the master plan. He's the one that made it all possible giving you an invitation."

Joker bows to Master Hand. "Thank you sir."

"No need for the formalities, I was very happy to invite you. I've already set up your room so you can get settled in. Fair warning that not everyone will give you the warmest of welcomes." Master Hand warns.

"I'll keep that in mind. Come on Mona." Joker picks up the black cat and starts heading inside the mansion.

Mario, Sonic, and Master Hand turn to see four heroes appears in front of them. All of the heroes were dressed differently and each carrying their own sword and shield. Sonic turns to Master Hand. "Yo, I thought you said no Dragon Ball characters." He says confused.

Master Hand groans. "They're not Dragon Ball character Sonic. They are the heroes from Dragon Quest. Welcome heroes! It is an honor to have you here!" He greets.

"So do they have any actual names or are they just called Hero?" Mario asks.

"They do have names. The hero in the blue tunic is called by the title "Erdick", his name is Arusu. The hero in the green tunic is Solo. The hero in the orange jacket is named Eight. The one in the purple jacket is the newest hero in the line up, his name is Eleven. Many call him the Luminary." Master Hand answers.

"So Goku, Vegito, Gohan, and Trunks. Got it. I'll keep those names in mind." Sonic jokes.

All the heroes look up at Master Hand. "There is a giant floating talking hand." Eight points.

"Not the weirdest thing we've ever seen. This is more tamed in comparison." Arusu states.

"This must be one that gave us these invitations. We must show our respect." Solo states. He taps on Eleven's shoulder to signal him to kneel and bow heads with the rest of the heroes.

"Please, no need to be so formal. It was my honor to invite such brave and strong heroes to compete in my tournament. You can go into the mansion and make yourselves at home. I've set up the room for all of you since you're going to be roommates." Master Hand says.

The heroes stand up and nod in response. They all start to make their way to the mansion. Suddenly, a tunnel in the shape of a puzzle piece appears in front of Mario, Sonic, and Master Hand. Coming out of it was Banjo and Kazooie who excitedly bowed to the smashers. Mario and Sonic's mouths open agape and their eyes widen. If Master Hand had a mouth, he would have had the biggest grin on his face.

"I-Is that...Who I think it is?" Mario asks in disbelief.

"I-It is! It's...It's…" Sonic struggles to get his words out because he was so stunned.

"BANJO AND KAZOOIE!" A number of voices yelled excitedly in the distance. The ones who yelled were Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and King K Rool. They excitedly ran towards Banjo.

"Guh-Huh!" Banjo excitedly says as he starts running towards his Rare buddies. They jump into a group hug crying happily and cheering. Kazooie pops out of the backpack and rolls her eyes. "Geez, enough with the water works already! You're going to get the bag all wet!" She says.

"We're so happy to see you again buddy!" Donkey Kong says.

"It's almost been two decades since we've last seen you! We thought you were dead!" Diddy Kong says.

"I have never felt this level of happiness before in my life. It feels...good seeing you again bear." King K Rool says.

Banjo blushes. "Aww, thank you all. I missed you all too! I was the most excited to see you guys again! Kazooie missed you too!"

Kazooie folds her arms and looks away. "I totally didn't! I guess it is nice that we aren't dead anymore though." She didn't want to admit it, but she missed her Rareware friends.

"Come on! We'll settle you in and introduce you to everybody! They are going to love you!" Donkey Kong says excitedly. The four smashers head inside of the Smash Mansion.

Mario looks up at Master Hand. "You sure love to outdo yourself every tournament don't you?" He asks with a grin on his face.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but my power is absolute. I try to make every tournament feel extravagant." Master Hand replies.

"Well you definitely achieved that. You sure know how to make a lot of people happy." Sonic gives a thumbs up and a wink.

"I try. We still have one more fighter coming in. He should be here soon." Master Hand then hears the sound of a truck horn. "That should be him right now." He points.

Mario and Sonic look in the distance to see Terry Bogard driving a pickup truck. In the back of the pickup truck was bundled up with many of the King of Fighters participants stacked together. Terry's brother Andy, Joe Higashi, Geese Howard, Billy Kane, Rock Howard, Tung Fu Rue, Kim Kaphawn, Ryuji Yamakazi, Ryo Sakazaki, King, Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Goro Daimon, Chang Koehan, Choi Bounge, Athena Asamiya, Ralf Jones, and Clark Still. The only one who was riding comfortably was Blue Mary, who was sitting in the passenger seat.

Terry stops in front of the smashers. He gets out of the pickup truck and tips his hat to Master Hand. "What's up? Thanks for having me here. Also, thanks for letting me bring my friends...and Geese." He says.

All of the King of Fighters participants get out of the pickup truck and make their way inside of the mansion. Mario and Sonic just look on at the large amount of people entering the mansion. However, Mario notices something particularly off. Like something was missing. The plumber turns to Terry. "Hey Terry. Where is that one girl with brown hair? The one that's supposed to be a ninja." He asks.

"You mean Mai? I wanted to bring her along with us, but for some reason Master Hand told me she couldn't." Terry explains.

"For good reasons. Super Smash Brothers is for good boys and girls and I would like to keep things classy. Mai is too mature and risque, so she had to stay in her world." Master Hand explains.

Mario and Sonic stare at the floating hand like he was crazy. The two smashers started to reminisce all the time Palutena has pole danced with her stave and all the times Bayonetta flaunted her ass with her dancing. Not to mention Samus's large chest sizes in previous tournaments and Snake's tight butt cheeks.

"When in the world did this crazy rule apply? Now all of a sudden you wanna be sophisticated? As the kids would say, that's cap." Sonic says.

"Don't patronize me hedgehog. I make the rules around here." Master Hand says.

Mario rolls his eyes. "Well either way. It's good to have you in the tournament Terry." The plumber extends his hand to Terry.

Terry shakes the plumbers hand, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. "I'm happy to be here."

* * *

**Smash Mansion, Ren's Room**

Ren is now in his casual Shujin Academy uniform. He just finished unpacking all of his belongings and is now sitting down his new bed. He starts to ponder while looking around his room. "_This all feels so crazy to me. While not the weirdest thing that has happened to me, it's up there. One day I'm just casually living my life, now I'm suddenly competing in a tournament with fighters from another dimension. While I'm honored, I'm going to miss Sojiro. He was the only person I could really consider family, even if he isn't my actual dad."_

Morgana hops on Ren's bed. "Are you okay Ren? You seem a little down." He asks with concern.

"I'm okay Morgana. Just thinking about my new life here. I feel bad that I have to leave Sojiro alone to work the shop, I was his only employee after all."

"I'm sure he will be fine. He has been in charge of the shop for many years, he can handle things. Is that all that's bothering you?"

"Well no, I am going to miss Kawakami and Takemi too. They were very sweet." Ren smiles fawning over the two older women. He then drops his smile and looks down to the ground. "Well to be serious for a moment, I was thinking about my parents again. I barely even remember them or have any fond memories of them. It always felt like they resented me, like they didn't want me in the first place."

"I may not understand your situation since I never had parents, but I understand your feelings of not feeling loved." Morgana walks up to rub his head on Ren's arm. "Come on Ren, this is not a time to be upset. You should be celebrating that you got invited to participate in Smash. Why don't you go out and introduce yourself to the other fighters? I'm sure they would love to meet you."

Ren gives a small smile and pets Morgana. "Sure, I don't mind. Thanks Morgana. I'll be fine." Ren gets up from his bed to head outside while Morgana stayed to rest.

* * *

**Garden Area**

Peach, Daisy, Zelda, and Bayonetta are sitting down having tea time together. They were all sitting around the table conversing and drinking tea that Peach made herself.

"Did you ladies hear about the new fighters that joined us today?" Peach asks.

"I saw them when I was walking in the mansion. I do wonder how strong they could possibly be. Especially those four heroes." Zelda says.

"Well let's just hope none of those guys ruin things for everyone like Bayonetta did last tournament." Daisy comments.

Bayonetta rolls her eyes. "You people and your PTSD. It's been a year already, let it go. Besides, I stopped competing anyway." The Umbran Witch sips on her tea.

The female smashers turn to see Ren walking into the garden. "Ohhhhhh!" Peach, Daisy, and Zelda admire the teen. Bayonetta keeps quiet and stares at Ren intently.

"That's one of the new fighters. People call him Joker. He seems like a really nice boy." Peach comments.

"He looks very cute. It's like looking at one of those k-pop boys. I'd probably faint if he looked this way and smiled at me." Zelda gushes.

Daisy puts her fingers on her chin and starts to think. "You know, I may sound crazy for saying this. If you look at Joker a little closer, he looks like he could be Bayonetta's son or something."

"Now that you say that, I think I can see it. The glasses, the black hair, its not too far off Daisy." Peach says.

"A bit of a stretch, don't you think ladies? What do you think Bayonetta?" Zelda asks.

The Umbran Witch did not respond. She just continued to stare at Ren. Bayonetta finishes her tea and puts the cup down the table. "Thanks you for the tea Peach darling. I'll join you ladies for the next tea time." The Umbran Witch gets up from the chair and starts walking to Ren. The female smashers wonder what she is up to.

Ren is looking around admiring the flower patches around him. While he was feeling a little better, he couldn't help but still think about his parents. It bothered him that his parents cared so little for him. He thought the fresh air would lighten him up a little, but it was not working. Ren sighs. He turns around and is surprised to see Bayonetta standing in front of him.

Ren steps back. "Whoa. I'm sorry miss. I was just heading back inside the mansion. I don't mean to get in your way."

"Don't fret little one, you're not in my way at all. So your name is Joker?" Bayonetta asks.

"Well, its my code name for my altar ego. My real name is Ren. You can call me whichever one you prefer."

"Okay, Ren. You may call me Bayonetta or Cereza. Take your pick."

"Bayonetta? That name sounds very familiar. Whenever I heard that name in Japan, there was a lot of outcry. I'm sorry. I don't mean to speak about you negatively."

"Relax, I know you don't mean harm by it. Trust me, I've had to deal with people hating me for five hundred years. So, how does it feel being a part of Smash? Your mummy and daddy must have been really worried about sending you out to fight in a tournament like this."

Ren looks down sadly. "I don't have any parents. I can't even recall any happy memories I have of them. I don't know where they are now. Not like they care where I am anyways." He sighs.

Bayonetta frowns at the Phantom Thief. She did not realize she brought up a serious topic for him. An idea then pops in the Umbran Witch's head. "I'll be right back. Stay right here." Bayonetta quickly runs to Peach, Daisy, and Zelda.

Ren wonders what the female smashers were talking about. He then starts to think. "_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. That was too much information."_

Bayonetta walks back to Ren with a smile on her face. "Come little one. Let's take a trip to the city."

Ren felt a little hesitant to follow the Umbran Witch, but he did not have anything else to do. "O-Okay." The two smashers start to make their way to New Smash City.

* * *

**New Smash City**

Bayonetta and Ren are inside of an office in an adoption center. Bayonetta is finishing up the last piece of paperwork to adopt Ren. The teen has going many things going through his mind. It was a mixture of confusion and happiness. The biggest question on his mind was "Why?". Why was the Umbran Witch doing this?

Bayonetta gives the man the adoption papers. The man takes the adoption papers. "Okay Miss Cereza, the paperwork is all finished. You are now the mother of Ren Amamiya. Pleasure doing business with you madam." He says extending his hand.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I feel like a proud mother already." Bayonetta turns to Ren. "Come now darling. Let's get out of here." The Umbran Witch starts to walk out of the adoption center with Ren following behind. Bayonetta has a little smirk on her face while Ren kept a very stoic expression. The Phantom Thief still couldn't understand why this was happening.

Bayonetta looks back at Ren. "So what would like to do little one? Shop for some new outfits? A lunch date with mummy? How about a little tour around the town?" She asks.

"Wait. Can we stop for just a moment?" Ren asks as he stops walking.

Bayonetta stops walking and turns to Ren. "Okay. What's the matter darling?"

"Why? Why did you just adopt me? You don't even know me. I mean, I should be happy that I have a mother now. I should, but I just don't get it. Why would you go out of your way to do this? Tell me, I need to know." Ren implores the Umbran Witch.

Bayonetta puts on a serious expression. "Alright. Prepare yourself because this is a roller coaster of a reason. Not too long ago, I met my daughter from the future. It was a very...surprising situation to say the least. She came from a terrible future. I abandoned her and my future husband, leaving her without a mother. Then her father was killed, she was all alone now. I had this lingering feeling that it was all my fault that it happened, because me in that timeline refused to take responsibility."

"I see…" Ren mumbles.

Bayonetta continues. "When you told me that you didn't have any parents, it reminded me of my future daughter, and a little bit of myself. I lost both of my parents when I was young. I did not want you to go through the same pain my little girl did. I want to become a good mother for her, so I chose to adopt you. I know it sounds selfish, but this is what I want to do."

"Wow. I'm sorry about what happened, that must have been a traumatizing experience for you. I understand now. To be honest, I got a little afraid of your intentions. I see now that you're actually a really good person. I uh...thank you. M-Mommy." Ren blushes.

"Oh my…" Bayonetta smirks.

"T-That's going to take some getting used to, but I think I'll grow comfortable calling you mommy. D-Don't look at me that way, I'll feel weird about it."

The Umbran Witch pulls her new son into a hug. Ren felt embarrassed being squished between Bayonetta's breast, but he felt warm. This was the first time in awhile that he felt a mother's love, and it felt good. He smiles.

"I will be the best mummy I can be for you little one. I'm going to spoil you rotten and discipline you if you be naughty." Bayonetta releases Ren and gives him a warm smile.

Ren smiles back at his mom. "I guess this will be a new beginning for both of us. My new life here in the Smash Realm with my new mom. Although, I had a job back in my world. What will I do for work?"

"Don't worry. I think I know the perfect place for you to work at." Bayonetta smirks. The Umbran Witch points to a red portal inside an alleyway. Ren is a little worried of where this mysterious portal will lead him.

* * *

**Gates of Hell**

The Gates of Hell is having another slow business day. Jeanne is sitting by the bar reading a novel while Enzo is sitting down with his face down on the table and a bottle of Jack beside him. He must have fallen unconscious while drinking. A red portal appears behind the counter. Rodin comes out the red portal and collapses on the ground. He uses the counter to lift himself up. The Infinite One is covered in blood.

Jeanne turns to Rodin. "Finally back from your trip Rodin? Good. I've been dying to ask, when are you going to give this place a makeover? Don't you think it's starting to get stale?"

"My bar. My rules. The look stays. This bar is for having a relaxing drink, this ain't no club." Rodin says.

Jeanne rolls her eyes. "Whatever. So why are you covered in blood this time?"

"Had a little scrap with Hades over a soul. Things got a little heated, let's just say. He can have it, I'll claim something bigger to make my new toys."

Bayonetta and Ren appear in the Gates of Hell. The Umbran Witch waves happily. "Hello everyone! I want you to meet my son Ren. I adopted him today and he's apart of Smash now." She greets.

Ren nervously waves. "Uh, hello."

"Congratulations Cereza. I'm finally an aunt now. My name is Jeanne darling, I'm going to be the rich aunt who spoils you on Christmas." The Umbran Witch says.

Bayonetta walks up to the counter. "Ren, this is Rodin. He's the owner of this place. Some like to call him Lucifer." She says.

"Why? Because they call you the devil?" Ren jokingly asks.

"I am the devil." Rodin answers in his usual cold and serious tone. Ren felt a chill down his spine, that maybe he wasn't kidding about that. The teen thought it was best to not comment on the blood that was all over him.

"Rodin, the little one here needs a job. Maybe he can work here as a bartender?" Bayonetta suggests.

"My own employee? I've never had one before. I can have someone watching over the bar while I'm on "break". How old are you?" Rodin asks Ren.

"I'm seventeen." Ren responds.

"No drinks for you then. Alright, you can work here. I'll pay you minimum wage. All I ask is don't fuck my shit up or I'll fuck you up. Ya dig?"

"Don't threaten my son Rodin." Bayonetta glares angrily..

"_Well, at least I have a new hideout for the guys to hangout in." Ren says to himself._

Suddenly, a loud thud echoes in the bar. Everyone turns to see Enzo on the floor. "W-What a day." He slurs and falls back to sleep. No one bothered to help him.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot." Jeanne says.

* * *

**Smash Mansion**

It was now night time and everyone retired to their rooms. Ren and Bayonetta are on the second floor walking down the hallway. Ren stretches his arms and lets out a yawn. He rubs his tired eyes.

Bayonetta looks at Ren. "Getting tired little one?" She asks.

Ren nods. "Yeah. I'm going to head to my room and get some sleep. I'm actually going to take my cat's advice."

"Nonsense. You don't have to sleep on your own. You can sleep with me darling."

Ren turns to his mother with a confused look. "Mom, I'm seventeen. I'm old enough to sleep by myself without a parent. I've been doing it for years."

"Well you're going to experience it tonight. You're sleeping in my room. No arguments."

Ren is too tired to continue arguing so he decides to go along with it. "Fine…"

* * *

**Bayonetta's Room**

Ren is laying in bed with his head resting on Bayonetta's breast. The Phantom Thief is feeling embarrassed about someone his age going to bed with their mother. The Umbran Witch wraps her arms around her son.

"Feeling comfortable?" Bayonetta asks.

"This is embarrassing, but...yes. I feel...comfortable." Ren lets out a yawn.

Bayonetta strokes Ren hair. "I promised I was going to spoil you. Rest now little one. It's been a long day for the both of us. Sweet dreams Ren." The Umbran Witch closes her eyes and falls asleep.

Even if this was an embarrassing position for him, Ren felt happy. He has a mother who wants to care for him. After being neglected and shunned by his birth parents for so long, he forgot what the love of a parent felt like. He smiles. He feels that he is going to enjoy his new life in the Smash Mansion.

Ren closes his eyes. "Goodnight...mommy." He says as he drifts into slumber.


End file.
